


Frolics at The Missing Minotaur

by seraphina86



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), dungeons - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dungeon, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons References, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Face-Sitting, Floor Sex, Forest Sex, Half-orc, Halflings, Horns, In Public, Kinky, Love, Magic, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orcs, Paladins, Public Display of Affection, Quests, Sex, Tabaxi, Taverns, The Feywild, The Underdark (Forgotten Realms), Tieflings, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina86/pseuds/seraphina86
Summary: Hello, this is my first time posting on this platform!! I hope to post random chapters or passages I have written to go along with the dungeons and dragon campaign I'm currently playing. It will involve my character Captain Seraphina Silvereyes a swashbuckling halfling rogue/warlock and her relationship with a male tiefling warlock named Silence. Plus the other amazing characters of the campaign, a barbarian female dwarf called Eldeth. A male dwarf paladin named Gorin. A female tabaxi called Opal and a young male elf ranger called Merlin.My first works are going to be influenced by the kinktober 2019 challenge that I've decided to do with a very close friend! 😍





	Frolics at The Missing Minotaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erelani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelani/gifts).

Seraphina took Silence by the hand, leading him to the very back of The Missing Minotaur. "Come on let's take a seat" she murmured as she pushed him into a corner booth. He chuckled under his breath as he complied to her wishes. From this vantage point they were mostly obscured by the shadows, a realisation that made Silences heart race with excitement. The corners of his mouth twitched into a sly smile as Seraphina slid into the booth beside him. He watched as she swept her beloved tricorn hat from her head, shaking her firey curls loose. Silence inhaled deeply, savouring the intoxicating scent of her perfume. He instinctively reached for her, bringing her closer to him. She flashed him a devilish grin, "well that was interesting," she added as she fidgeted with her newly acquired armour. "Looks like that half orc ranger ran into trouble with a herd of Centaurs. He was caught alone, blood on his hands with a dying Centaur! Can you imagine that?! We better watch our backs in the High forest babe, I've heard Centaurs can be temperamental at the best of times." Silence listened to Seraphina, his fingers tracing gentle patterns up her forearm, "hmmm" he replied softly. She twisted in her seat, fixing him with her piercing green eyes. "Are you listening to me?!" She demanded playfully as she swung one leg over his lap bringing her face to face with her lover. Silence ran his hands slowly down her thighs, curling his fingers over her hips before laying his hands either side of her ass and pulled her roughly against him. His canines flashed in the gloom as she gasped out loud.  
"Oh, I see." She purred as she nipped his lower lip between her teeth, earning her a hiss of pleasure from Silence. Seraphina pushed herself away from Silence, gazing at him intently. She could feel his tail twitching, almost quivering with anticipation against her leg. She brought her hands up to cup his face. His liquid silver eyes stared back at her, unblinking, waiting for her to make her next move. She cocked her head to one side as she walked her fingers gently up his cheek before entangling her fingers in his mass of plum coloured hair. She shifted her weight onto her knees as she drew herself up taller. She continued to slide her fingers through his tresses until she finally grazed the base of his horns. Silence stiffened beneath her. She paused. "Can I?" She whispered into his ear, as she trailed tiny circles with her fingertips against the velvety soft skin at the base of his horns. Silence forced himself to nod. "Yes" he growled as he let his head rest against the back of the wooden booth. He swallowed hard against the excitement bubbling up inside him. Seraphina watched as Silence took a sharp intake of breath, his purple skin seemed to visably darken, noticeable even in the dim light of the tavern. Her pulse quickened as she continued to glide her hand over him. Silences silvery grey horns grew straight back over his head, they were so long she couldn't quite reach the tips, but with every stroke she felt the warmth between her legs grow. Silence had closed his eyes by this point, his fingers were digging into Seraphinas hips, his breathing had deepened, the occasional moan escaping his lips as she traced her thumb over a ridge. Seraphinas cheeks were flushed with excitement, "you're so beautiful" she whispered as she brushed her lips against his forehead. Silences eyes snapped open, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He brought his head forward as Seraphina slowly lowered her hands, bringing them to rest on his shoulders. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice wavered slightly as she tried to keep the hurt out of it. Silence wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close to his body. "There's nothing wrong Seraphina" he murmured as he curled one hand around her cheek. She felt the nervous knot in her chest loosen slightly as she watched his face soften. "I'm just not used to such....attention." he replied. Now it was Seraphinas turn to frown.  
"huh?" She asked completely oblivious. The corners of his mouth pulled into a small smile. "Seraphina, look at me. Everything about me is supposed to... repulse people. Scare people even. Trust me, I've heard it all before. But with you...." he trailed off, letting his confession hang in the air of the little booth they occupied in The Missing Minotaur. Silence gazed down at his lover, she stared open mouthed at him. " Are you kidding me Silence?! You are the most.." She planted a kiss on his lips before continuing, " gorgeous creature.." She landed another lingering kiss on his lips, " I've ever met!" She threw her arms around his neck before finally bringing her lips to meet his. Her patience was wearing thin, she wanted him more than ever. His mouth was hungry for her as he thrust his tongue into her, she eagerly gave as good as she got. A loud moan erupted from Seraphina as Silence began fumbling with the buckles of her armour.  
A loud cough from the table stirred Seraphina from her primal, sexual haze.  
"Would you two be needing a room for the night? Or shall I ask you to leave now?" They both tried to disentangle themselves from each other as the Elven landlord stood before them. A look of disapproval and intrigue etched upon his face. "Room please." Growled silence as he slapped 2 gold pieces onto the table. The landlord cocked an eyebrow at the gold. He pocketed the money, dropping a numbered key in its place, "I thought as much" he chuckled as he turned and limped back towards the bar.

*****

Seraphina stumbled through the door to room number 3, quickly followed by a thoroughly het up Silence. Her breathing was laboured as she tore at the buckles holding his armour together. She never wanted anything so badly as she wanted him. Silence grinned down at her, his sharp teeth gleamed in the strangely well lit room. "Come here Captain" he growled as he pushed her back against the door, hoisting her up to his level as he asulted her with his lips once more. Seraphina wrapped her short legs around his waist, clinging onto him with all her might. His mouth was hot and wet as he trailed kisses down her jaw. He ran his tongue down her neck before sinking his teeth into the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Seraphina cried out in shear ecstasy. "Fuck!" She hissed through her teeth as she reached for his horns, grasping them tightly and pulled, forcing his head backwards. He stared at her, running his tongue across his teeth before she launched herself at him. Bringing her lips crashing to his. Silence moaned into her mouth as he pulled her away from the door, carrying her towards the modest sized bed in the centre of the room. He dropped her onto the thread bare bed spread. His desire for her was overwhelming, but he didn't want to end this too soon. He loved nothing more than to bring her to the brink over and over again, until she begged for relief.  
"Come here" he whispered, as he beckoned her to him. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wild with desire, as she lay sprawled before him. Silence forced himself to calm down, to push his burning need to one side as he held out his hand to her. "Come here" he repeated, more gently this time. Seraphina gathered herself together as she reached a shaking hand towards him. "You are beautiful Seraphina" he purred as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "I am a very lucky man." He continued as she perched herself on the edge of the bed, a coy smile playing across her face. "Are you going to take me Silence, I grow tired of waiting" she teased as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He flicked his tongue across his lower lip. It took every inch of his self control to stop himself from ripping what was left of her clothing from her body and fucking her senseless. Instead he smiled at her, pausing for dramatic effect. "All in good time my love" he replied. She huffed dramatically, which made him laugh softly to himself as he dropped to his knees before her. " I promise it will be worth the wait." He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly unbuckled the rest of her leather armour. She breathed a sigh of relief as she shrugged out of her combat gear and threw it onto the floor, where it landed with a heavy thud. Seraphina continued unbuckling Silences armour, sliding off his robes as she went, until she could touch his bare skin. The sight of him made her entire being throb with anticipation. "Oh Silence" she breathed as he unthreaded the cord holding up her skin tight leggings, and slowly peeled them off of her. Her boots too fell to the floor with another loud thud. Silence bent his head forward, planting kisses up her thighs. The scent of her arousal nearly became his undoing. She reached for his horns, rubbing them gently, savouring the hard but delicate feel of him between her fingers. He rocked back on his heels, raking his fingernails down her muscular thighs, leaving bright red tracks against her snowdrop skin. Then he rocked forward, bringing his hands behind her ass and pulled her gently towards him. "Grab a pillow" he ordered as he pulled her off the bed. She scrambled for one of the feather filled pillows, before she tumbled off the bed entirely. She giggled as she flung the pillow at him. Silence caught it with one hand and placed it on the floor behind him. He then turned his attention to the linen undershirt she was wearing. She raised her arms obediently as he slowly brought it up and over her head. He greedily took in the sight of her full breasts, finally freed from the confines of her armour. He grasped them in his hands, feeling the blood surge persistently in his own arousal. Her nipples stiffened at his touch, ready and eager for him. He could see her pulse throbbing at the base of her neck, the skin of her chest leapt and danced with the erratic beat of her heart. He ran his fingers across her nipples, bringing his hands slowly down the length of her body, leaving more vivid red marks in her flesh as he dug his nails in. Slowly he began to lower himself back onto the floor, making sure his head and horns were supported by the pillow. Seraphina gasped out loud as he grabbed her rear and pulled her up onto his chest. "Come, let me taste you my love" he whispered as he continued to guide her onto his face. Seraphinas throat was dry, her pulse was thundering in her ears as she eased herself over Silences waiting mouth. She shuddered as he groaned, the deep rumbling in his chest sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Silence gripped hold of her thighs, his fingers digging painfully into her flesh, but she barely noticed. All she could feel was the relentless flicking of his hot tongue against her sex. Silence could hear the wild cries from his lover, which brought of smile of satisfaction to his lips. The taste of her was driving him crazy, he could feel the irresistible urge to penetrate her descend upon him like a red haze. He pressed his tongue firmly against her before gently sucking on her engorged arousal. She began rocking back and forth matching his never ending, irresistible pace. He felt her thighs muscles tighten, her sex was leaving a slick trail down his chin, she was close, he thought. With one final kiss, he stopped. He braced himself for her fury. She glared down at him. "Oh no you don't!"she growled as she shimied back down his body, coming to rest at his groin. "Two can play this game Silence." She whispered, a wicked grin spreading across her face. She fumbled with the cords on his trousers. He eased his hips upward allowing her to pull him free. She tilted her head to one side watching him demourly, as she wrapped her hand around him. He hissed as she rubbed her thumb along the head. "Lets see how you like it baby" she groaned as she bent her head down to his cock, she never took her eyes off of his as she ran her tongue up his length, she paused at the tip, her lips hovering millimetres above him. "How much do you want me?" She whispered. Silence gulped the sensation if her breath against him sent spasms of pleasure and desire coursing through him. Seraphina tightened her grip on the base of his throbbing sex. "Tell me baby, how much do you want me?" She repeated. This time she brushed her lips gently against the tip. Something deep and primal within Silence, snapped. "Fuck it!" He snarled as he lunged at her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her, crushing his lips onto hers. She could taste herself as she flicked her tongue across his lip, her head began to swim with ecstasy as he flipped her onto her back, pinning her to the wooden floor. He paused, his sex pressing urgently against hers, he gazed down at his Captain. "I want you more than anything in this world" he growled as he finally plunged himself into her. Seraphina yelped as he entered her, filling her entire being. She sank her nails into his back, arching her hips up to meet his every thrust. "Come with me Silence!" She cried as she felt the familiar rush of pleasure gather between her legs. "Oh Seraphina!" He breathed as he finally allowed himself to succumb to is desire and pour himself into her.


End file.
